


Ezekiel

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [24]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: based on my dad's driving today and a videohere





	Ezekiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).



> based on my dad's driving today and a video [here](http://adorabloodthirstykitty.tumblr.com/post/169375690423/afloweroutofstone-electoralcollege)

It's pitch black as they drive.

The sky is dark, their headlights cutting through the shadow only a few feet before being snuffed out again, the only scenery the dirt road beneath their tires and each other.

Dark watches as Anti steers, brows low, one arm slung almost casually out the car window, a lit cigarette between slender fingers as he drives one-handed. The radio is unintelligible static, the darkness complete, and the company is good. Perfect, even.

"Stop staring, Dark."

He doesn't, and Anti doesn't call him out on it again, wishing to be the end of his cigarette if only to touch his lips for a second as he pulls nicotine into borrowed lungs.

Anti's been quiet. Too quiet. The silence is sharp, strung tight between them. He's upset, but Dark has no idea what to do about it, how to help or even if he should. Anti is private about his feelings, and Dark wouldn't even know what to say to him had he asked for help. He sighs, eyes sliding out toward the blackness threatening to swallow them whole.

Dirt and gravel kick up, hitting the car as Dark feels the car speed up incrementally, the old Cadillac roaring at high speeds, faster and faster through the dark and quiet. He feels his heart rate pick up the faster they go, eyes moving between Anti's profile and the darkness in front of them.

And then he sees the lights of another car.

About a mile or so ahead, lights in the darkness.

But Anti doesn't slow.

"Close your eyes, Dark."

His gaze immediately flies to Anti, brows drawn low over bright eyes, both hands on the wheel and cigarette gone.

"Close your eyes, _a mhuirnín_."

They're gaining on the car quickly, too quickly. Anti isn't slowing.

Dark swallows, and shuts his eyes, preparing for the crash.


End file.
